


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Home

It hadn’t been his fault. Not at all. He had the right of way. It wasn’t even like he was in any extreme danger. The worst of it was just a tiny gash on his leg. Granted, he did have to go to the hospital but there was no need to yell at him as if it was his fault!

Honestly, Gavin wasn’t 100% sure what happened. He knew that a speeding car going against the light had slid against one who was driving properly and then just grazed him as it tried to continue it’s racing path anyways. The gash had only come because he hadn’t jumped far enough away initially- the car would probably still have some of his blood on it and he really hoped the bobbies caught the bastard’s car and used it against him or her.

Yet, the scariest thing of this all happening wasn’t that the car had come that close. Wasn’t that a little more to the right and he’d be very seriously injured. Wasn’t even that the drivers like that exist at all. The scariest thing was that it happened after he’d just said goodbye to Dan. Dan was flying out that day, and Gavin would be flying in only a few days. So he was hit by a car alone in London- none of his boys or even his B was here. Nor could he reach any of them by phone for a few hours after it happened. The hospital finally reached Geoff after a long while and only called him at all because he was listed as Gavin’s only emergency contact.

They’d calmly told Geoff, while standing in front of Gavin, that his ‘friend’ would not make it on his plane due to a car accident. It was painful to listen to the panic rise. Even worse, the dumb prick didn’t even explain fully before ending the conversation. Idiot must have just gotten the job. When he was finally released from the hospital into his own care- with a new pain medicine prescription- he finally got an answered call on Ryan’s cell. When Ryan told him why they’d been unable to answer their phones he wanted to both kiss and punch them all.

They were talking to Burnie, Matt, and Gus about flying out to get Gavin.

He could almost imagine the pity in Ryan’s eyes when he was told that both Burnie and Matt said they couldn’t all go- there was an important event that they’d promised to make an appearance at. Community is what Rooster Teeth is all about, after all. So they’d spent the better part of two hours arguing over who would go- and the worst part of two hours arguing over that neither Burnie nor Matt was honestly sorry they couldn’t all go. It made him both wince and laugh.

Explaining that he really was fine didn’t go over to well either. No one would believe it was just a bit of a scratch (Ryan asked if his arm was off, and he could hear Geoff’s sad giggles in the background). He’d just catch the next plane he could back to Austin and they could see for themselves that he was fine. Or so he promised.

But after talking with the airline he wasn’t able to board a plane for at least a week. Or two. Holidays were close so the flights were packed. If you hadn’t pre-bought your ticket you were screwed. So Gavin spent a month in London, only able to call his boys in the morning when he was either rarely awake or fighting to get back home. When he did speak to them, they always seemed to be getting more and more frustrated at him. Like he’d done this purposely. All he fucking wanted was to go home and see them again. They still weren’t “allowed” to fly out and Gavin’s assurances that he was fine (plus the fact that he could talk coherently as he usually did) were the only things keeping them in Austin.

After that long month and another check in with the same damned hospital, he was finally going to be on his way home. Gavin was exhausted when he woke up at 4am to catch his 8am flight. He’d packed everything, gone through security, and was waiting for his plane. His first plane- it’d take him to New York and he’d have to catch a connecting flight from there that’d take him home. And of course his plane was delayed why would anything go right? With his backpack next to him and his earphones in, he sent off a quick text to his boyfriends and laid his head back with his eyes closed. Maybe he could catch a nap? He woke up to the sound of someone moving his backpack. Quickly he sat up to protest but the person spoke and Gavin froze on the spot.

"Relax, I’m not going to steal something that’s as old as dicks." The voice was the best thing he’d heard all day. Was he dreaming? Warily, he opened his eyes and glanced down at his phone first. He had a new message.

Surprise. -Jack

Hands shaking he turned his head to his left to check that this was really happening. There, with his bag at their feet, was one of the most gorgeous people in the world. And the sweetest for that matter.

"You mean like you? I don’t think you can steal yourself, Geoff. We’d all get jealous." He didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice- it sounded hoarse and raspy but Gavin couldn’t really care. Geoff was right there. He was there! He grabbed the older man’s hand to feel the warmth and proof that he was really here and felt an arm curl over him from his other side. One with a Gannondorf tattoo. He some of the tension melt away as he leaned into it.

"You’re an idiot, falling asleep at a fucking airport." Michael’s voice was music to his ears, even calling him an idiot. He didn’t have time to respond before a familiar Puerto Rican was sitting between his legs on the floor, staring up at him.

"C’mon Vav, did you not sleep at all lately? Please tell me you aren’t becoming Ry. For our health there can only be one of him." The worry seeped out of Ray’s eyes and Gavin crossed his feet behind the lad’s back. A hand crept it’s way into his hair and he tensed again, only to relax as it became obvious he wasn’t in any danger. His boys wouldn’t let anyone who could hurt him close.

"I’m not that bad for your health. Though I suppose I shouldn’t tell you about the Ryan clones in the hall closet and all the things they’ve been trained to do to you when I let them loose?" The deep voice was like rock, grounding him and Gavin smiled, trying not to laugh. The world was not ready for Ryan clones. He looked at each of his boys and relaxed some, biting into his lower lip only when he realized there was still someone missing.

“He’s off getting food, since we’re all pretty sure you haven’t been eating enough.” Geoff’s voice washed over him, already knowing the source of his tension. Gavin nodded and turned to look at the hallways of the airport. He couldn’t relax fully or go back to sleep until he’d seen Jack. Unfortunately, the next time he was aware of his surroundings they were getting on the plane. He followed Ryan to a row with a man already sitting by the window. Ryan took the aisle seat and pushed Gavin into the middle seat, stowing his backpack above their heads. He watched Geoff, Ray, and Michael sit in the row in front of them. After buckling his seat belt he turned to check that the man next to him had and stared for a good few minutes.

"Hey sweetheart, you sure you’re okay?" Gavin thought it was Ryan talking at first but the man had never called him that. Blinking his eyes into full focus, he tried to remember who’d called him that last time he was sick. His vision was blessed with the sight of Jack and he nearly sagged towards him. Everyone was here and alright. They were all going home together. Knowing he couldn’t use Jack as a pillow until the plane was at altitude, he grabbed both his and Ryan’s hands. He’d cuddle them all later anyways.

"I am now." His own voice could barely be heard over the sound of Ray and Michael bickering, Geoff’s giggles, and the flight attendants safety instructions, but he didn’t care. He was going home and that was all that mattered.


End file.
